Come Home Soon
by Fancy Face
Summary: Someone dies at the hands of the dark wizard and the others are left to mourn.


**Author's notes: **It's been awhile since I've posted a fic. So, I return with a new Harry Potter fiction. This fic was inspired by a song called: "Come Home Soon" by SheDaisy. I recommend this song to anyone. It's very touching. So, sit back, have some tissues ready, and enjoy! Feel free to leave a review! Thankies!

**Betaed by: **No one. Sorry but my beta doesn't like Harry Potter. So, please bare with me with any mistakes you see.

**Dedication:** For all the soldiers and the ones here at home.

**Come Home Soon: **

By: Fancy Face

The finale war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was upon the witches and wizards. Dumbledor, some of his staff, along with some of his students had all ready left for battle. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George were on their way. They were still at Hogwarts saying their goodbyes. However, Ginny was making it hard for them. Dumbledor left strict orders for the youngest ones to stay behind at the school. Mrs. Weasley also had something to do that rule.

"Please let me go!" Ginny begged. "I want to fight."

"You know Dumbledor's orders." Said Ron.

"And mum's." George and Fred said at the same time.

"I don't give a damn!" cried Ginny. "Please."

"Sorry Gin, you know we can't break the rules." Hermione told her.

Ginny glared at her. "Like you guys haven't done that before."

Ron sighed and turned to Harry. "Care to help us out mate?"

"Ginny this is too dangerous. You could get hurt."

Ginny laughed. "Too dangerous! Aren't you forgetting about the kidnapping? I survived that."

"I know but Gin, this go round you might not."

"Yeah, well neither will you!"

Harry looked at Ginny. Tears were filling her eyes. "I just don't want to be left alone." She said quietly.

Harry embraced Ginny. Ginny returned the embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. This is the closet she had ever been with Harry. She had loved from the first time she saw him. Sure, she had gone out with other boys, but it was Harry who had her heart.

As Harry held Ginny he could feel her love. He knew that she still had feelings for him even though she had gone with others. At first Harry tried to avoid Ginny but as time went on his feelings for her changed. When she had gone out with those other boys he had wished that that it was he who was with her. Now, as held her, he realized that this could be last time he would see her. He didn't want to let go.

"Harry, we need to go." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, it's time to go kick some major arse." Fred replied.

"Its what we do best." Said George.

"Please don't leave me." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I'll come back for you." Said Harry as he slowly pulled away from Ginny.

Ginny stood there and looked at him. Harry was strong. He had fought many dangers before. She looked in his eyes and knew that he would be coming back.

"You bet your arse you will."

Harry looked back at Ginny. She had so much confidence in him. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't come back for her. Harry couldn't leave her alone. Someone had to stay with her.

"Someone has to stay here." He told them.

"What?" asked Hermione. "But Harry, we're all ready to go."

"Please, I don't want her to be alone." Harry stated. "No one else is here. Neville left with Dumbledor along with Lee Jordan."

Fred and George glanced at one another. Then nodded their heads. The two spoke up.

"One of us will stay." Fred announced.

"But guys…" said Ron.

"Mum needs more then one of her kids now doesn't she." George said. "We don't know who will come back and who won't."

"Stop talking like that George!" replied Hermione.

"It's the truth though." Fred stated.

"Fine. Which one of you nutters will stay?" asked Ron.

"George will stay. I'll go." Fred said.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." The twins answered.

"Then lets get going then." Harry replied.

George placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. Fred did the same. The two brothers looked into each other's eyes and said their own farewells between the twin bound that they shared. Once they were done the brothers parted.

"You take care of her mate." Said Fred.

"I will." George replied.

"Take care of yourselves and each other." Said Ginny.

Harry took one last glance at Ginny and then he and the others headed out. George saw a few more tears escape his sister's eyes. He put his arm around her. "They'll be okay."

"I know they will." Ginny said with a smile, and with that said, she and George headed back into the school.

**I put away the groceries**

**And I take my daily Bread**

**I dream of your arms around me**

**As I tuck the kids in bed…**

That night was a long one for Ginny and George. Ginny had tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. All she could do is think of Harry.

Memories of the past filled her mind. It was now that she wished she had told Harry how she truly felt. She could have spent a lot more time with him.

**I don't know what you're doing **

**And I don't know where you are**

**But I look up at that great big sky**

**And I hope you're wishing on that same bright star…**

Then the memories faded and something darker entered her mind. She saw Harry at the battlefield fighting Voldemort. In a quick moment, Voldemort took Harry's life. Ginny watched as Harry's limp body fell to the ground.

"NO!" she cried, coming back into reality.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the loneliness she felt. Ginny got up and headed to the common room.

**I wonder, I pray**

**And I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**And it's so hard living here on my own**

**So please, come home soon**

Come home soon… 

Ginny thought the common room would be empty but it wasn't. George was in there. He wasn't sitting next to the fire.

George turned to see who else was in the room. He could feel their presence. It was Ginny.

"What are you doing up?" asked George.

"I couldn't sleep." Ginny answered.

Ginny sat next to her brother. "Why are you up?"

"The same." He answered.

An uncomfortable silence came between the two. Ginny looked at her brother. She could see the pain in his eyes. This was the first time in a long time that the twins had been apart.

**I know that we're together**

**Even though we're far apart**

**And I'll wear our lucky penny**

**Round my neck, pressed to my heart…**

"I miss him too." Ginny spoke up.

"Do you?" asked George angrily. "Or do you just miss Harry?"

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"You heard." Replied George. "You probably don't give a damn about our brothers!"

"How dare you say that!" Ginny yelled. "I miss everyone!"

George started to cry. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean what I said."

Ginny went to her brother and embraced him tightly. "They'll come back. They will."

George didn't have the heart to her what he felt before she had come in. He no longer felt Fred's presence. He thought his brother would be all right. Now, he just feared the worst.

**And I wonder, I pray**

**I sleep alone**

**I cry alone**

**And it's so hard living here on my own**

**So please, come home soon…**

The two feel asleep together in each other's arms. Both of them dreamed of their loved ones. Ginny couldn't help but smile when she saw Harry in her dreams.

"Ginny… Ginny…"

Ginny heard a familiar voice call out to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she did she noticed it was morning. That wasn't the only thing she noticed. Harry was standing before her.

"Harry?" she asked.

Ginny wasn't sure if she was still dreaming but she knew she wasn't when Harry caressed her check with his hand. "Harry!" she cried and embraced him so tightly that he couldn't breath.

"Easy there Gin," Harry said.

**I still imagine your touch**

**It's beautiful missing something that much**

**But sometimes love needs a fighting chance**

So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance…  
Ginny pulled away. When she did she noticed how rough Harry looked. His glasses were broke and he had cuts and bruises all over his body and his clothes were torn. The tears flowed from her eyes. He was here. He was truly here. She couldn't help but embrace him again. 

As she held him, she looked over his shoulders and saw Hermione, and Ron. She smiled at them and they returned the smile. They looked just as rough as Harry did but she was glad that they were okay.

Ginny parted from Harry and went to George who was still asleep. "George! George!"

"What?" he asked sleepily.

When he fully awoke, he saw his friends before him, and he couldn't help but smile. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had returned. However, he noticed something. Ginny noticed something as well.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked.

"He's gone. Isn't he." Said George.

Ginny's tears continued to flow when she heard this. She turned to Harry. "Harry… Is… He…?"

Harry turned turned to Ron and Ron answered for him. Hermione put a comforting hand upon his shoulder as he uttered the answer: "Yes…" and tears fell from his eyes.

**I walk alone**

**I try alone**

**And I'll wait for **

**Don't want to die alone**

That's when George sank to his knees and let out a painful cry. His cry was felt by all his friends. He couldn't believe that his brother wasn't coming home. His feeling had from the previous night had been confirmed.

**I walk alone**

**I try alone**

And I'll wait for 

**Don't want to die alone…**

"George, are you going to be all right?" was the only thing Hermione could say at the moment.

"I knew… I knew…" George sobbed.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"The reason why I was up the other night was because I no longer felt his presence." George replied.

"He died bravely." Said Ron through his sobs.

"How did he die?" asked George.

"He died saving me." Harry answered quietly. "Voldemort tried to get me but Fred took my hit."

George didn't know what to think. He was happy that everyone else had come home, but knowing his brother wouldn't be… His heart ached. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny embraced George. All of them would miss the fallen soilder.

So please, come home soon 

**Come home soon**

**Come home soon**

_Like the music video says at the end of the video,_

_I will post here at the end of my fic:_

"_To all the heroes here at home." _

**End.**

Song: Come Home Soon, Sung by: SheDaisy

**Author's notes: (continued): **At first I wanted this to be a Harry and Ginny story but it turned out to be something completely different. I'm glad of that too. It came out so much better. Plus, I've never written a story based on the twins before. So, it's something new. I might write more of them in the future. Btw: sorry if the format is messed up but FF.N wouldn't me have it any other way.


End file.
